


Far From Alone

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breath Control, Choking, Dominant Magnus, Fluff, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Incasement, Kinky Malec, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi Public Bondage, Subspace, submissive Alec, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Magnus is throwing a party and decides that Alec would make a lovely part of the decor.





	Far From Alone

Alec was on his knees on the floor, his fingers pulling nervously at the red carpet below him. Magnus had told him to go take a shower, go to the bathroom and then kneel in the living room and wait for him. It had only been ten minutes since he’d stepped out of the shower and he could hear Magnus somewhere in the kitchen but with every second that went on Alec felt more and more like he was going to start screaming. He was restless but Magnus didn’t like it when he fidgeted, so he forced himself to stay still, other than the panicked movement of his fingers.

He trusted Magnus, always but he also knew that Magnus enjoyed pushing his limits. He enjoyed ripping them out of him and forcing Alec to go through things he never thought he’d be able to do. If Alec ever actually panicked or called his safe word, Magnus would stop. He knew that Magnus would and it had happened before but Magnus always told him that he didn’t have enough confidence in himself. He always told him that he panicked before he tried to think about what he had to do and if he could. So, Alec would try his best not to safe word, unless he absolutely had too. Magnus was right. He was panicking now and he didn’t even know what they were doing tonight, he just knew that Magnus was dressed up and normally that meant that someone was coming over or they were going out: Two of Alec’s least favorite things.

Alec had only caught a glimpse of Magnus as he was leaving the bathroom but that glimpse was enough to make Alec wish that it was only going to be them tonight. He was standing in the large mirrors in their bedroom, tweaking the shirt on his chest until it was exactly how he wanted it. His eyeliner and his lipstick were a shimmering tint of gold and his shirt and boots matched the color perfectly. Magnus knew that gold was Alec’s favorite color on him.

Alec was being selfish, though. He got Magnus almost every night. Sometimes, he needed to share his attention but that didn’t stop Alec’s mouth from watering at the thought of him.

Alec heard Magnus’s footsteps walking across the wood floor of their kitchen and Alec’s gaze snapped to the ground instantly. He knew not to look up until Magnus told him too.

Magnus walked over slowly. Alec was sure that he was staring at him, watching him as he pulled against the rug, so Alec tried to still that motion too. Magnus’s boots came into the tip of his vision and Alec’s heart leap at the sight of them. He wanted to look up so bad. He wanted to see Magnus’s face and already, he wanted to lean forward and kiss him. Alec had only been allowed to kiss Magnus once when they woke up, he was desperate and he was sure that Magnus had done that intentionally.

“Pet.” Magnus cooed above him and Alec’s gaze snapped up instantly. “How long have I had you?” He asked, his soft inquisitive tone giving away none of his intentions.

Alec thought for a moment. It had been almost.. Four years now. Him and Magnus had met four years ago and almost instantly, this dynamic between them had started. “Four years, sir?” He asked uncertainly, his eyes flickering nervously to Magnus’s.

Instantly, Magnus hummed and reached out, gently brushing the tips of his golden plated nails down Alec’s neck. Alec shivered under the touch and his eyes fluttered for a moment, watching as Magnus’s mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. “Four years and you still can’t remember to put your collar back on after you shower?”

Alec jolted under the touch as Magnus’s nails scraped none too gently. His eyes flashed up in horror. Almost every day, he took his collar off to shower and forgot to put it back on when he got out and almost every day, he was punished for it. The apology bubbled on Alec’s tongue but he forced it back. Apologizing never helped, not unless he was told too.

Magnus sighed, the disappointment in his breath hitting Alec in a wave a guilt. Magnus’s hand brushed lightly against the line of Alec’s collar bone before dropping his hand completely. “Normally, I would punish you..” He said calmly, his smirk slowly growing again. “But I have a feeling that tonight will be punishment enough for you.”

Alec swallowed uneasily.

“Stand up.” Alec moved quickly, the rune carved on his back steadying his numbed feet even as he felt himself wobbling.

Magnus’s hands reached out and pushed Alec backwards, until his hips hit something soft and warm. “Get on the table.” Magnus commanded softly.

Alec pulled himself up until he was sitting on the soft padded leather. He was sure that the table hadn’t been there a moment before but Magnus’s magic made everything like this seamless.

“Comfortable?” Magnus ran his fingers down Alec’s thigh, watching as he trembled.

“Yes, sir.” The table _was_ comfortable. The leather gave softly, letting his body sink into the fabric with ease.

Magnus reached forward and moved Alec easily, until he was laying flat on his back with his legs dangling over the side of the table and his arms stretch out above his head. Magnus watched for a moment, apprising him before snapping his fingers and catching Alec’s wrists in the soft padded cuffs that Magnus only used when he thought that Alec would be pulling on them. “Pull.” Magnus commanded softly, watching as Alec tugged on them.

Alec wouldn’t be able to get out of them but they both knew that.

Seeming pleased, Magnus moved down, running his nails lightly across sole of Alec’s foot, smirking when Alec’s flinched and twisted away from the feeling. Instantly, his legs were locked there, held in place with the same cuffs as his wrists. Magnus straightened up again and ran his hand softly down Alec’s chest, smiling as his muscles twisted and moved under his touch. “I’d like you to close your eyes for this part.”

Alec’s eyes closed, instantly and his ears strained to listen as Magnus moved around him. Magnus’s touch ran gently across the tip of neglected cock and the moan bubbled out of Alec’s mouth before he thought to stop himself. Magnus’s touch moved away, wordlessly.

Alec sucked in a deep breath as he felt something cold and flat pressing down on his chest. Magnus’s hands gripped his cock and Alec shuddered and after a moment, he could feel Magnus maneuvering his cock through something.

Instantly, Alec’s eyes snapped open and his gaze shot to the large sheet of glass that Magnus was balancing on his chest. Magnus stared at him disapprovingly for a moment but he continued wordlessly as Alec stared at him in confusion. His cock was sticking up through a hole in the glass and Magnus was fiddling with it, moving Alec’s flesh around until he could pull Alec’s balls through.

Alec whimpered but Magnus didn’t even look at him. Magic sparked in his hands and he pressed it gently onto the glass, watching emotionlessly as the glass warped and sealed more firmly around Alec’s swollen cock. Instantly, Alec could tell that it was tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to cum unless it shattered or Magnus took it off him. He was sure that Magnus had done that on purpose.

“Take a deep breath and hold it.” Alec did as Magnus said and watched in horror as Magnus moved his hand, slowly warping the rest of the glass until it twisted and sunk into the lines of Alec’s chest and around the curve of his body, until it sealed him to the table. “If you don’t hold your breath, you won’t be able to breath.” Magnus commented mildly, watching Alec’s breath hiccup for a moment.  

When he finished, Magnus stepped back and let his gaze flicker over Alec’s body, seemingly pleased with his work. “Can you breath?” He asked, watching as Alec tested it. He could. Even if he was panicking, there was enough room for him to breath, though it wouldn’t be comfortable.

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss across Alec’s forehead. There was a spark of magic over Alec’s body and Magnus smiles, pressing another kiss above his eyes. “So you don’t die of heat stroke.” He muttered, already turning to walk away.

Alec tugged lightly at the bonds again, even though he knew that he wouldn’t be able to pull away.  With the glass encasing his body, Alec couldn’t even wiggle his hips.

Magnus entered the room again, typing something on his phone without even looking over to Alec. Alec waited for a moment and then asked hesitantly, “Sir..?” He hadn’t been given permission to speak but Magnus glanced up at him and tilted his head with an expectant hum. “What is the glass for..?” He asked hesitantly.

Magnus’s mouth twitched in amusement, “Well, you’re going to be part of the decor, sweetheart. I need something to liven up the party and you’re already a lovely table.”

Instantly, Alec’s heart ran cold in his chest. Magnus knew that he hated parties and large groups of people on normal circumstance but now, pinned to a table, naked and unable to move, Alec couldn’t even imagine it. His hips squirmed in the glass, trying to pull himself free. “What?” Alec’s breath came out of him panickedly. “Magnus! You can’t do that!”

Magnus watched him calmly, looking amused right up until the moment that Alec spoke his name. Stepping forward, Magnus wrapped his hand tight around Alec’s throat, cutting off his breath in a single motion. “I.. Can do whatever I want, Pet.” Magnus spat the name out of his mouth, making it no longer sound like the loving term that it had before. “If you call me by my name again, I’ll take the glass off and let everyone fuck you for the whole party.” He reached out and ran his free hand across the glass, sparking his magic threateningly. “Would you rather that?” He asked, letting go of Alec’s neck.

Alec gasped instantly, desperately dragging air into his lungs as he shook his head no. He didn’t know if Magnus would actually do that but he didn’t want to test it.

“Good.” Magnus said coldly, turning and walking away from Alec as he caught his breath. He returned a moment later, holding a blue cloth in his hand. “Would you like to be blindfolded or not?” He asked, his tone softer than it had been a moment before though, there was still a note of anger in his voice that let Alec know that he was not completely forgiven.

Alec’s eyes flickered to the cloth then back to Magnus’s face. He opened his mouth, struggling to think of how to respond. His mind was racing and Magnus was still mad at him, if he didn’t soon he might be punished-

Magnus sighed and reached out, running his fingers through Alec’s hair, gently scraping his nails across Alec’s scalp. “Breath..” Magnus whispered softly, waiting until Alec’s breath regulated itself again. “I’m going to take care of you, alright? That’s my job here.” His fingers gently brushed across Alec’s cheek, caressing the side of his face. “I’m going to be right there all night to make sure that you’re okay. All that you have to do is relax, okay?”

Alec nodded, slowly.

“Good. Now, would you like to be able to see?”

Alec hesitated for a moment and then slowly shook his head no. He would panic, if he was able to see everyone looking at him. Magnus probably knew that too.

Magnus’s mouth flickered in a smile. “I figured. I’ll be there with you, all night.” He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Alec’s, smiling as Alec moved to chase them when he pulled away. “You have nothing to worry about, okay?” Magnus whispered as he gently pulled the cloth over Alec’s eyes. “Are you still comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.” Alec whispered quietly. Already, he could feel the edge of his mind blurring. He was slipping slowly, falling into that soft warm space that he always did when him and Magnus did this. He knew that the second the party started though, that warmth would be gone and Alec’s would be left with panic.

Alec could feel Magnus’s fingers touching gently at his chest. He wondered if Magnus had done something to the glass, to let Alec feel him even though it was thick enough that Alec’s shouldn’t have been able to feel anything. After a moment, Alec realized that Magnus was placing something on him. “What are you putting on me?” He asked, softly.

Above him, Magnus chuckle. “Sushi, love.” Magnus moved and for a panicked moment, Alec thought that he was walking away but he returned a moment later and settled himself near Alec’s head. “Would you like to try it?” He asked, already pressing the cold chunk against Alec’s lips.

Slowly, Alec parted his lips and took the food into his mouth, chewing it slowly. It tasted.. Disgusting, as sushi had every other time he tried it.  

Magnus laughed happily and Alec was sure that he had seen his face scrunch up. “Isn’t that gross?” Alec asked, shivering slightly as Magnus’s fingers returned to his task. “To put food near my cock? While I’m all..” Alec blushed.

“No.” Magnus laughed above him and Alec squirmed- Or, he tried too. The warm heat of Magnus’s body near his head moved and suddenly, Alec felt Magnus’s warm lips dip down to wrap around his cock. He hadn’t been touched all day, not really but the second that Alec’s gasped and threw his head back, Magnus’s lips were gone again. “No, love. It makes it much more fun.” He said, sounding completely composed despite the fact that he had just pushed Alec’s cock into the back of his throat.

“Would you like something to drink before everyone gets here?” The sentence ran through Alec with a spike of fear. He’d forgotten why they were doing this. Magnus’s soft fingers, his warm presence pressing into Alec’s neck and running through his hair.. He’d forgotten why Magnus had been doing this to him. “Pet?”

“No thank you, sir.” Alec answered, quietly.

“Then, I am going to get everything ready. You just try and relax, alright? Call me, if you want anything.” With that, Magnus was gone. Alec was sure that he was still there. Every once in awhile, he would hear something moving or one of the doors in their house closing but Magnus was gone to him. He knew that if he called him, he would be there in a second but Alec wasn’t going to call for Magnus and interrupt what he was doing, just so that he could know that he was still here.

Alec wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep or not but the second he heard the doorbell chimed throughout their house, he jumped and whined, pulling feebly against the bonds.

Magnus was there for only a moment, his warm hands brushing through Alec’s hair. Then, he was gone and Alec heard their front door as it was thrown open and as Magnus greet the guests enthusiastically.

Alec couldn’t have guessed how many people were there. Every moment, it seemed like there was more and more and then the music started, soft enough to allow for conversation but loud enough to rule everything else out and suddenly, Alec stopped trying to count.

It seemed to take forever for Magnus to find his way over to him again but when he did, the relief was short lived. Magnus’s fingers dipped into his hair again and gently brushed it back. He knew that it was Magnus instantly. He could tell from the gentle scrape of his nails and the feeling of his rings, resting softly in Alec’s hair as he stilled. Alec turned towards him blissfully and then, he became painstakingly aware of why Magnus had walked over to him again. There were other people there. They had been there for a long time but now, their attention was on _Alec._ He could feel it as someone reached out and ran a finger down the center of his chest and then, as they plucked a piece of sushi off of him.

His breath hitched and for a few moments, he couldn’t seem to drag anymore air in and then, Magnus was there again, gently stroking his hair and brushing his fingers across side of Alec’s cheeks. He could hear someone talking about him, he could vaguely understand that they were complimenting Magnus, saying how well behaved Alec was but all Alec could hear was the pride in Magnus’s voice as he responded, “Yes, he’s _very_ well behaved. Isn’t he?”

For the next couple of _hours_ , there were hands touching Alec. Or at least, it seemed like hours, it certainly felt like it but it could have been far more longer than that, it could have been  _days_ for all Alec knew.

There were hands playing with the soles of his feet and laughing as Alec squirmed away from the touch. There were fingers and _lips_ caressing his cock, until he knew that he was leaking all over the glass. People touched his neck and his face and they leaned in to suck at the tendon on Alec’s neck. The whole time, just as he said, Magnus was there. Sometimes, he’d brush his fingers across Alec’s lips and he’d dip his finger into whatever drink he had at that moment, just to let Alec suckle the taste from his fingertip. Sometimes, he’d stand and walk a few feet away as he talked to people but he was always close enough for Alec to hear his voice and be able to tell which fingers touching him were Magnus’s.

He didn’t think that he’d be able to relax, not with that many people there and certainly not with them all touching him and playing with him but the pull of subspace was too strong and it was wasn’t long before Alec was lost, floating in that warm space between consciousness and sleep.

He didn’t even notice when the party had ended. He didn’t even feel it as Magnus unbound him and slid the glass from his body. When he came too, he was already curled against Magnus’s neck as he was being carried across their home.

Magnus’s lips were warm against his head as he pressed gently kisses there. There was a soft blanket wrapped around Alec’s shoulders and when Magnus laid Alec down on their bed, he pulled the rest of the blankets over Alec’s body too and then crawled into the bed with him and pulled Alec against his chest.

Alec went limply. Magnus’s magic was there and Alec could feel it wrapping around his body, warm and gently. Alec could hear something and it took a long time for Alec to even recognize that it was Magnus speaking to him, whispering a soft spew of words to Alec. “...Such a good boy for me.” Magnus’s lips ran across his head again and his hand scraped gently down Alec’s back, “So good for me, sweetheart..”

A couple of moments later, there was a glass of water pressed against Alec’s lips and after he drank it all, Magnus’s kissed him again.

Alec stretched his fingers and curled his hands around the fabric of Magnus’s shirt. Slowly, he opened his eyes and met Magnus’s with a bleary look. Magnus was so beautiful.. Always. He opened his mouth to tell him so, to mumble how much he loved him but Magnus’s lips were there again, shushing him.

Alec’s cock was still hard below him. He hadn’t been able to cum all day and he’d been constantly teased and touched.. But when Magnus’s hand slipped down to him, Alec fumbled to push him away. It was too much. Everything was too soft and Magnus’s body was so warm against him.. He didn’t want to cum right now.. He just wanted to close his eyes and stay in Magnus’s arms forever.

So, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert a shrug. This is something that I started to write a long time ago and then, I found it and decided to rewrite it (man, has my writing come a long way. I couldn't have even edited what I originally wrote). Anyway, I might start a kinky malec series because this was really fun. Let me know if that would be something that you'd be into?


End file.
